Present
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Rio has something special planned for Neil's birthday. Birthday present for RandomJaz


**For RandomJaz. Enjoy. Oh and happy birthday!**

* * *

Neil glanced at the clock on his stand with impatience. It couldn't become six soon enough. He hardly had any costumers today, so he soon became bored.

Rod's energetic voice added to his annoyance. He could see him flirting with Tina. They were both so bright!

"Can't you two get a room or something?"

Tina glanced at him with a glare, "Someone's grumpy. You should be happy on your birthday."

 _I won't be happy until I get home!_ He almost smiled at what was waiting for him at home. He was surprised that his wife agreed to his request. Rio did say that it was for his birthday.

"He's always like that. He means no harm," Rod clapped his hands together. "I still have to give you my present."

"It better not be a sheep treat like last year."

"I was desperate!"

"Still," Neil huffed, crossing his arms. But he knew that the orange haired boy meant well. Rod was friendly to everyone. Even the people in town who didn't deserve any respect.

"Well, I had asked Allen what you liked, but he told me you would like anything."

"Is that so?"

Rod's childhood friend was even more obnoxious. The hairdresser's ego was enough to annoy Neil. Not to mention how much he had flirted with his wife, even as she was still his girlfriend. Luckily now that Rio was married, Allen had stopped. Unless he does it when Neil wasn't around. Rio was his.

* * *

Neil stepped back once he made sure that the ropes were tightly secure. He didn't want Rio to be harmed. But the farm girl seemed fine. She was perfectly ok with him tying her up. He never realized how much he adored that sight. Rio laying bare against the sheets, her blonde hair tussled. Her face was a bright red contrasted against it.

"No need to be ashamed dear," his voice grew as soft as a cloud. It was the voice that he reserved only for his sweet lover.

"This is kind of embarrassing..."

"Hush."

He climbed over Rio and placed his lips on hers. They were soft and warm, moving against his softly. Their kiss grew slowly as he ran his hand down her back, shifting it to her thighs. She slightly jumped at his touch, goosebumps beginning to blossom her smooth skin.

He seperated from her mouth to place his on her neck. Neil knew that she was sensitive there. His other hand moved to her chest, squeezing softly.

"Neil," she breathed.

"Yes?" he lightly nibbled on her ear, his hand finding her clit. He stroked it softly at first, adding pressure to it. His other hand moving at the same rhythm. She seemed to enjoy it even more.

"It's your birthday," Rio sighed, "I should be the-"

"I'm fine," Neil chuckled, "Besides I'm enjoying myself right now. Making you happy makes me happy."

"But-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he moved down her body, kissing the skin on the way. He moved his hands to her legs, spreading them. He brought his mouth to her slit, spreading the lips before leaning down to lick. She gasped and grasped onto the pillows. Neil licked slowly and gently to let her get used to it before entering.

The way she slighty rocked into his mouth didn't bother Neil at all. She felt so warm and silky to him. The way she panted under him made him crave her even more. When he pulled away, she whined.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry," Neil pulled back to remove his pants, feeling restricted in them, tempted by the girl in his bed. "But I have to have you."

When he was fully nude, he climbed over her again. But Rio spoke up again.

"Let me at least do something for you."

"Fine."

There was something he wanted her to do. She must have realized it to when he placed his knees near her shoulders and leaned his lower body towards her face. Rio placed her mouth on his cock.

Neil let out a low sigh as wet heat enveloped him. The way she sucked on the tip, then lick up the shaft. . .

"A little harder."

"Like this?"

She gripped it a bit more and Neil shuddered. The pleasure was so intense, feeling her rub her lips against the top again. If this kept up, he'd end up shooting his load into her mouth.

"Rio. . ."

She gave a small groan around him and swallowed as hard as she could. It was too much for him. He stepped back as he came, Rio's mouth dirty with his fluids. But she didn't spit it out. She kept her eyes locked onto his and swallowed.

He backed up a bit as he lined the tip of his still hard erection against her opening. Both of them were lost in the moment, glancing into each others' eyes. The challenge and lust in Rio's eyes were too much.

Neil thrusted into her slowly. It was much easier than when they were first married. Their bodies seemed to connect like a puzzle. Once he was all the way in, he pulled back and pushed in harder. Again he did it, letting himself get into rhythm. She moved with his movements, moaning as he pleasured her.

Neil felt great as he moved against the blonde. She was absolutely perfect, especially as her body rocked with his. He took all of her, and soon found himself close to finishing. From the way Rio's voice rose, she was close as well.

"I love you," he huffed before thrusting hard one last time. His release shot inside of her as she climaxed as well. A flash of white flooded his senses. When it was over, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled beside her.

Rio was huffing, bright red as she glanced down at the mess on her stomach.

"Wow, that was a lot."

"I'll clean it up," Neil undid the ropes on Rio before hugging her up to him, "But later. I'm nowhere done with you."


End file.
